Heartbroken
by soccerchickforever
Summary: And with that he walked out the door and down the stairs that led to the garage. Leaving me crying and so heartbroken, the most I've ever been. I cried even more when I realized that I had told him I loved him and he didn't say anything back...
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! **_

* * *

Great, he's out again. He's always gone, leaving me alone in this big intimidating house that I hate so much. I wish he would consider me more and not just see me as his "wifey" that does everything for him. And before you jump to conclusions we aren't married either. Oh no, he's too much of an ass to actually get married, or to have kids. He's told me countless times that we're never getting married even if we do stay together. I don't even know why I've stayed with him for so long honestly. It's probably because I love him more than I should.

He always belittles me, all I do is cook and clean for him, and he also uses me for his personal pleasure if you catch my drift. And I also serve as his arm candy when we go out in public or to one of his little events. Everyone tells me I should just leave him already, but I can't, he's all I know. He's my life even if I mean nothing to him. I know I don't mean much to him. I never have.

"Mitchie, baby! Come here!" Shane called out from downstairs. He had been out all day. I quickly ran down the stairs hoping to not make him angry. "Yes Shane?" I asked politely. I was scared of him, not that he'd ever hit me but he did yell at me a lot. "We are going on a vacation soon, what do you think? Does that sound like fun?" He asked. I was astonished, he never went anywhere with me, much less a vacation for no reason. I was ecstatic, but didn't let it show. I just sent him a steady gaze, "Sure, sounds like fun." I replied casually.

He smiled lightly; he seemed to be in a good mood. "Good, we leave tomorrow so go pack." I didn't need to be told twice, I quickly went to our bedroom and took out a suitcase for myself. I got all my toiletries ready first then I got some clothes from my big walk in closet. I threw in random items of clothing into my suitcase even putting in a bikini just in case since it was summer time. Shane came in a while after I had finished packing asking me to pack for him to. I nodded and took out his suitcase also quickly packing it for him.

If only I had known that this vacation was going to be hell, I wouldn't have gone…

The next morning I woke up alone as usual. I went down the stairs and into the kitchen to make breakfast. When I walked into the kitchen I saw Shane making breakfast already. I smiled, maybe people can change. I sat down expecting him to give me some food also but instead he poured the whole skillet of eggs and bacon for himself on a plate. Well that was too good to be true.

"Are you not hungry Mitchie?" He asked. "Not really." I lied. I was actually very hungry but I wouldn't let him know that. I looked away hoping he didn't catch that lie. "So where are we going anyways?" I asked. "LA ." He answered shortly. "Oh, that sounds like fun." I said passively. I wouldn't let him affect me. "We leave at noon so be ready to leave at around 10 ok?" Shane said. I nodded and went to take a shower and get ready.

We are now on the plane to LA, we are in first class which admittedly is very nice. I had never travelled anywhere with Shane so I was very excited to at least have a little fun. Even if he doesn't necessarily care about me, he still brought me with him which made me all giddy on the inside.

I ended up falling asleep on Shane but when I woke up was leaned up against the window and not him, which was disappointing. I would have thought he would at least let me rest against him but apparently not. But whatever I shouldn't expect much from him. I yawned and stretched my arms getting Shane's attention. "Hey you're awake." He said. "No shit." I muttered. Shane just gave me a look and looked away again. I shrugged it off; clearly he didn't know that I was very grumpy when I wake up, even from just a nap. I looked out the window and looked down at the tiny building and towns, we seemed so far away and so gigantic compared to them.

We landed soon after I woke up and finally got off the plane. I was excited, this was my first time in LA. I'd been to many places but never to LA. I knew Shane had grown up close to LA though and his parents still lived here.

We quickly retrieved our luggage, or more like I was forced to get it for the both of us. After that we had a rental car waiting for us so we got into the car and Shane drove off. He clearly knew where we were going so I sat back and looked at everything around, taking it all in.

After about 30 minutes we pulled into a drive way and as I looked up I saw these big extravagant houses, I soon realized we were in a private neighborhood. Shane kept driving straight, I looked around confused since we were now in a cul-de-sac, but soon he opened a gate to a drive way. The drive way wrapped around in between some trees and then bam! We were at the front door. Just the door looked very intimidating, it was huge. There were 3 steps up to the door and then there was the door. They could probably fit an elephant through that door, not even kidding.

This house was just as big as where Shane and I lived back in Texas, if not even bigger. I assumed it was his parent's house. His parents or I assumed they were, came out and greeted us. They both l walked down those steps and came and gathered Shane in a grand hug. I stood to the side awkwardly, not wanting to intrude. Then his mother turned to me and looked at me, in a much less happy way. I smiled.

"You must be Michaela, my sons new maid." I gave her a confused glance then looked over to Shane. He wouldn't even meet my eyes. WOW. I couldn't believe he had stooped this low, to let his parents think I was his maid. "It's Mitchie and it's great to meet you…" I trailed off, not knowing her name.

"It's Lynne, Lynne Grey." I smiled politely. "And this is my husband, Michael Grey." I kept that smiled on my face. There wasn't much more I could do, well cry yes, but I couldn't let anyone see me cry.

They showed me to my "quarters" Or at least that's what they called them. I was staying in this cute-ish little house that was connected to the garage, it had a bathroom, kitchen, little living room and of course my bedroom. They left me there and everyone else left to go off and do their own things.

I fell back onto the couch, so heartbroken. I couldn't believe Shane had told his parents I was his maid. I guess in a way I was, but I never thought he'd actually tell people that I was. Of all the things he's ever told me and done to me, this was by far the worse yet.

No matter what happened his parents would always see me as a maid, and I would never be able to live it down. I would forever be seen as the maid. I sighed, choking back the tears threatening to fall.

I ended up falling asleep on the couch, which by the way was super comfy. I awoke to someone shaking my shoulder, that someone being my asshole boyfriend. "Baby, wake up, come on." He whispered. I huffed and slowly rose from my position.

I scowled at him, I was definitely pissed at him. "What the hell do you want?" I yelled. He winced. I gave him a cold hard glare. "Well, umm… I have to go away for a few days sweetie. I'll be back soon though, just business, you know. My dad is coming to." I glared even harder; I truly thought we would have fun this week away from Texas. I couldn't believe that now after telling his family I was his maid he was going to leave me here all alone with his mother.

"I thought this was a vacation! I didn't come here to be your damn maid! You little piece of shit." I yelled. "You know, I should have never expected anything else from you. I should have known that vacation was only for you, not me."

"No, Mitchie… I just, I have to go away for business, I'll be back and we can do whatever you want. How does that sound hun?"

"No, I want to go home, I should have never agreed to this stupid vacation. I understand that I don't mean much to you, okay. I've known this since we started dating. But to tell your parents I'm your maid? That was low, even for you." I scoffed. Tears gathering in my eyes once again.

"Mitch, I didn't… I just. I didn't think you'd care what my parents thought…" He trailed off. I looked at him, so heartbroken.

"Of course I care what your parents think of me! I don't want to be seen as your maid! I want to be seen as your girlfriend! I want you to tell the world that I'm your girlfriend. I want you to acknowledge me when you go places. I want you to see me the way I see you. I hate that you don't care about me. I hate that you only think of yourself. I hate that you've broken my heart so many times, yet here I am. I hate that I fell in love with you. When clearly I don't mean shit to you." I finally broke down, Shane just looked away staying quite.

Shane sighed, running his hands through his thick hair, "I'll be back next Monday, see you then Mitchie."

And with that he walked out the door and down the stairs that led to the garage. Leaving me crying and so heartbroken, the most I've ever been. I cried even more when I realized that I had told him I loved him and he didn't say anything, instead he walked out. I just cried for all the pain he's caused me in the past 4 years and for every broken promise. I simply cried for all the other times I hadn't cried.

* * *

**_AN/ So, new story. :D I am really excited about this one too. I have no idea how long its going to be or anything but regardless I am excited about it. I'm just gonna go along with it. I'm also thinking of taking down THFAR... Maybe edit it and repost it, but I'm not sure yet._**

**_Please review and tell me what you all think. I would love some constructive criticism, tell me if you see any mistakes and what not._**

**_Also, I have been nominated for the Indie CR Awards, so I would hope you all go vote for your favorite stories and so on. Especially Joannacamilley and shewhoshallwrite. :D The link will be in my profile. :)_**

**_Oh and Shane isn't a famous singer in this story! But he is kinda famous for something else... ;)_**

**_- natalie_**


	2. Chapter 2

Even though it had been a few days since Shane had left I still couldn't believe he actually left me here. And with his mother thinking I was a maid, his maid. I hadn't been able to stop crying, I know it sounds childish, but who cares? I sure don't anymore. I stayed in my little room for the most part, staying away from his mother and sister. They would occasionally call me to eat, but I never went, I just wasn't hungry at all.

Shane would be back in a mere two days, I was actually pretty excited about that, I wanted to get out of here. I wanted to get home and scream at him, hit him and just break up with him even. I am just so done with this pain, it's too much. Although the whole breaking up with him part most likely would never occur because I'm too chicken to actually do it.

Do you have any idea how many times I've gone to break up with Shane? Far too many, and as you can clearly tell I'm still here with him. I hate that I can't let go of him, I hate that no matter what he will always have my heart, no matter what he does, no matter how many times he messes up he'll always have my heart. Even if he has broken it more times than I can remember, he'll always have my heart, sad isn't it?

I sat on my bed, wondering what Shane was doing at the moment, maybe he was thinking of me? Maybe he missed me as much as I missed him? Or maybe he was doing his work and hadn't thought of me once when he was gone. The latter most likely being the truth, I mean why would he think of me, he hadn't thought of me when he left me here all alone. I sighed, this wasn't getting me anywhere.

I heard a knock on my door so I quickly got up and opened it to find Shane's sister standing there, smiling brightly. What the heck, why is she smiling so brightly? She walked right in and sat down on the couch. "Umm, how can I help you miss?" I questioned her. "Let's go shopping!" She exclaimed, her bright smile still in place. "No, I should stay here, I don't think Shane would like it if I left miss…"

She snickered, "Stop calling me 'miss', I know you're not really Shane's maid, call me Crystal." She smiled, this time a genuine smile. My face probably had the most shocked expression ever, "What do you mean? Of course I'm Shane's maid!" I said, my voice rising considerably. She gave me a look telling me she knew more than she was letting on. I sighed and sat down on the couch also.

"Look, I know my brother and I know he wouldn't bring a maid with him. So tell me, why did you come?" She asked, should I trust her or not? I sighed again. "He brought me on "vacation" apparently THIS is his idea of a vacation." I said, my eyes watering at just how hurt I was. "So what are you to him? A co-worker, friend, girlfriend…" She trailed off. "Girlfriend." I replied simply.

"You're his girlfriend?" She looked surprised, of course. I mean why would he want me, I was nothing, I was ugly. I nodded meekly; I hope she wouldn't hate me now. "I can't believe he would do that to you! My brother is such an ass!" She exclaimed, surprising me. "It's okay, don't worry about it, I'm used to being belittled by him. Really it's not a big deal." I said quietly.

"Wait, you mean similar things have happened before?" She questioned, clearly appalled, I nodded again. "Tell me all about it, I'll listen and help you, you should NEVER let a man belittle you sweetie." Maybe talking to another girl could help…

I ended up telling Abigaileverything, from when Shane and I got together to now. She sat and let me talk, comforting me when I started to cry. She was a great friend now, and I was glad I had talked to her. I finally got to let everything out, since I had no friends back home. Abigailwas great and she was actually really upset at Shane now, even when I told her she shouldn't. I guess I had someone to help me through it all. She also told me that I should break it off with Shane, no matter how much it hurt, she said our relationship wasn't healthy.

We were currently at the mall, she had insisted on bringing me and I couldn't refuse, not after she had sat listening to me cry for 3 hours. Shane was supposed to come back tomorrow then we would leave the next day. I could finally go back to the way things used to be, just us, even if I was ignored back home.

oOoOoOoOo

Abigailended up buying a bunch of stuff, especially at Forever 21, she tried to get me stuff but I refused. I didn't want her buying me stuff. Today Shane is going to get here, finally. His mother is nice, but she still looks down on me.

I was currently putting away everything in my suitcase, we had an early morning flight so I didn't want to be rushing around in the morning, I only left out a few necessary things. Abigailbounced into the room smiling brightly; sometimes I wondered what went through her head. I shook my head laughing, she was so crazy sometimes. We heard a car driving up the driveway through the trees, Abigailran down the steps and waited for her brother. Not me though, I stayed in the room I didn't want to intrude on a family moment, I simply watched from the window.

Soon enough Lynne came out too and they all hugged and did there thing. It seemed like Shane didn't even remember about me, great that definitely helped my already low self-esteem… They all walked into the main house, probably going to eat dinner. I sighed and walked into my little bedroom, I laid down on the bed and sleep slowly overcame me.

I awoke a while later; someone was lightly shaking my shoulder. "Baby… wake up Mitch." Shane whispered, "Come on baby, I've missed you… Wake up" I rolled over and pulled the pillow over my head, I didn't want to see Shane right now. "Mitch, come on wake up." I groaned and slowly got up, I was in no mood to see Shane right now.

Shane stood there smiling lightly, he seemed happy. "How are you?" He asked right away, I groaned and fell back into the covers. Shane crawled into bed with me and slipped his arms around my waist, "I missed you." He whispered in my ear. I nearly choked. Of course he missed me, right because I'm supposed to believe him right? No.

Shane tried to turn me around to face him, but I wouldn't let him I didn't really want to see his face right now, I was still upset with him. "Come on Mitch, please." Eventually he was able to flip me around even with me protesting. "What's wrong? Why wouldn't you let me see you?" He pouted. I am not going to lie, his pout is very adorable, but I couldn't cave in now. I simply shrugged in response, what else could I say?

We both laid in the quite for a couple of minutes which was actually quite relaxing, Shane still had me wrapped in his arms and wouldn't let go. I sighed quietly, if only he was like this every day back at home, but then again it would be kinda weird. I sighed again, slowly closing my eyes, this was just far to relaxing. I slowly fell into a peaceful, relaxing dreamless sleep.

_**Hello! :) I'm back with a new chapter after Jo bugged me forever to update! lol. So I don't really like this chapter, it didn't turn out how I wanted it, but it will have to do cuz Jo will kill me if I take any longer. It's a bit shorter than I wanted also, but oh well. Also big thank you to anyone who voted or participated in the Indie CR Awards! I have a link to the winners in my profile. Also, I won best breakout author! Exciting! Although I think Jo deserved it more than me... Oh well.**_

_**Also since I am currently working on 2 stories I'm gonna kinda set up a schedule for the rest of the summer, I'm gonna alternate every week. Meaning I'll be updating this every 2 weeks or so. I hope you understand! :)**_

_**Please tell me what you think and review please. :)**_

_**- nat ;)**_


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning was hectic; Shane and I were running around making sure I hadn't forgotten anything and getting some breakfast. When I had woken up Shane was gone, which wasn't very surprising, but whatever. I was just glad to finally be going home, I didn't want to be here anymore. Abigailwas the only person I'd be missing from here, but we had both already agreed to keep in contact so it was all good.

We were currently on our way to the airport a few minutes from the Gray's house; Abigailwas driving us since her parents didn't really seem to care. It's not like I expected them to anyways. When we arrived at the airport Abigaildropped us off and quickly said goodbye to the both of us, although she was being cold with Shane, great.

After Abigailhad dropped us off we quickly checked our luggage in and then went past security so we could sit, we still had about an hour before our plane was supposed to leave. I took a seat by the window while Shane walked off towards a coffee shop, him and his stupid caffeine addiction.

About 45 minutes passed and Shane still hadn't returned, how strange. When I turned around I saw a sight that I really did not want to see. Standing there was Shane and some other girl hugging and the hug lasted way too long to be a 'friendly' hug. Just what I wanted to see… I quickly turned back around trying to stop the tears from falling, I blinked quickly a few times to stop them but to no avail. I wiped them away with the back of my hand. "Flight 196 to Dallas, Texas is now boarding"

I grabbed my purse and went to stand in line to board the plane, I didn't want to see Shane right now, it hurt so much to see him with another girl. But I couldn't let Shane see me hurt or crying, he'd probably laugh at me and think I was stupid. A few minutes later I was settled in my seat with Shane next to me. I ignored him and he seemed to be deep in thought so it was whatever.

I ended up sleeping the whole flight until Shane woke me up as we were landing. We quickly went to get our bags from the baggage claim and left right after. Once again not talking to each other at all. I'll be honest, it was kind of annoying me that he wasn't speaking to me. I mean yeah, I was ignoring him but he should at least try to talk to me! Right? Ehh, whatever.

Once we got to the house I went straight to our room and laid down without even bothering to get my luggage. I mean, Shane could get it right? Yes, he could. And if he didn't then screw him.

oOoOoOoOoOo

I rubbed my eyes slowly; the bright light from the sun creeping in through the curtains was blinding me. I hate the sun and I hate mornings, 'cause I'm not really a morning person. Surprising right? Ha. I knew it.

I looked over to Shane's side to find it empty. Great, I wonder where he is… Ehh, who cares? After the sun stopped bugging me I quickly took a shower and ate some breakfast.

I was dancing around cleaning when I heard my phone ring; hmm I wonder who it could be… Maybe it was Shane? Nahh. It actually ended up being Abigailcalling just wanting to chat for a while. I really do appreciate Abigailshe's the best friend anyone could ask for. Unfortunately she shares DNA with that Ass Tard of my boyfriend.

"So, how was your flight Mitch?" Abigailasked. I sighed, "It was okay, I slept through most of it until Shane woke me up. Oh! And I saw him and this girl hugging at the airport, do you know who it could possibly be?" I was really intrigued on whom that girl could possibly be, I mean I have the right to know right? I nodded, yes, yes I did. In the end Abigailsaid she had no idea who that girl could be and we talked for a bit longer and then hung up.

It feels so good to talk to another girl you know? Because I was the only girl in my family and I didn't really have any friends ever since I got with Shane. I just kinda drove them all away, not wanting them to see me like this, to see me so weak. But Abigailwas good for me, and she actually listened to what I had to say and gave me real advice, she was like the sister I had always wanted.

The day was carrying on slowly and I had nothing to do so around 5 o'clock I decided to go to the Barnes and Noble at the mall. I was really in the mood to read a good book… Maybe one of those cheesy romance novels would be good to get my mind off of a certain someone.

I looked around the store for a while before I found a good enough book that would entertain me for a few hours. I didn't even know the name of it but I bought it anyways because it seemed interesting.

I walked around the mall for a little bit, not wanting to go home and be alone for the rest of the night, like I knew would happen. I ended up having dinner at the food court at Sarku Japan, let me just tell you this, I _love_ Sarku. Mmmm, such good food… After eating my teriyaki chicken I headed to forever 21, because I simply love that store, and you should too.

I bought a new outfit at Forever 21, oh and some cute jewelry. Gosh, I just really love that store, I'm not much for buying designer clothes. I mean sure I have designer clothes but I only wear it for special occasions, not on an everyday basis. I am not a snob, I promise.

I ended up getting home around eight-thirty pm, to see Shane wasn't even home yet… Wonderful, I would have expected him home already but I guess not… Oh well.

I stayed up 'till around eleven o'clock waiting for Shane, but ended up falling asleep on the couch without even realizing it. Around one or so in the morning I felt arms wrap around me and lift me up, I looked up to see it was Shane so I simply snuggled into his warm chest and closed my eyes again, it felt nice. He quickly walked up the stairs. He pulled the covers back and tucked me in to bed; he pushed back a strand of hair and quickly kissed my forehead before whispering something that definitely shocked me…

"I love you…"

Those words haunted me the rest of the night, was he being serious? What if he was just saying that? Maybe he knew I was awake and just wanted to confuse me… Maybe… Maybe he was serious… Ugh, this is confusing me.

I stayed up the most of the night trying to figure out what he meant, maybe he only loved me like a friend… Ugh, I gave up around six in the morning. I was just gonna ask him about it instead of analyzing it on my own. I was gonna sleep for now.

When I got up Shane was already getting ready in the bathroom, I walked into the bathroom and quickly took a shower while he continued to get ready. We weren't shy around each other, and honestly I could care less if he saw me like that. I mean, were practically married, aren't we?

I walked down the stairs and noticed Shane was making breakfast, eggs, bacon and toast, yummy. I wasn't expecting any breakfast of my own though, that's for sure. I figured the breakfast was for him, but instead he placed a plate in front of me and a cup of coffee. And for himself he just grabbed a slice of toast and coffee. Why was he being so nice?

"Are you okay, Shane?" I questioned. I was really intrigued… I mean, he's _never_this nice. Whatever, I'm gonna enjoy this Shane for as long as it lasts… "Yeah I am, I'm great actually. How have you been?" He asked me. Wow, this was not my Shane… "I've been okay, just bored is all."

We continued to talk like that for a while before I decided to bring up the one thing that had been bothering me since last night. "Can I ask you something and do you promise to answer me honestly?" He thought about it for a few seconds before nodding hesitantly. I continued, "Why did you tell me you loved me last night when you put me into the bed? And did you even mean it?"

His eyes grew to the size of golf balls, then he took a deep breath, he almost seemed… nervous… But why?

"Umm, well I just… I, well…" He stuttered, wow maybe he really is nervous… But why?

He sighed; frustrated that he couldn't even get anything out. He took a deep breath before speaking again.

"It's because I _do_love you… _A lot_…" He said quickly. My jaw dropped, are you kidding me? I looked up at him, he looked bashful, he was looking away from me… And was he… was he blushing? Aww, my boyfriend is being a sweetheart…

I still couldn't speak, I was so shocked…

Before I realized it, I heard a door slam and a car speed out of our drive way. What had just happened? Was I dreaming? Wow…

I think I upset Shane… Oh boy…

_**Hi guys! I'm sorry for not updating in forever... :o I feel horrible... Especially cuz I promised Jo I would post this ages ago... Oppps? haha**_

_**Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this. And I promise to try to update again soon, okay?**_

_**BTW, you guys are awesome! I got 7 reviews for the last chapter and a ton of alerts and favorites :)**_

_**So could you guys make my crappy week better by reviewing? Just a simple review will make me happy. :)**_

_**I love you guys :)**_

_**- Nat**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't Camp Rock or Carrie Underwood or anything you may recognize. BTW, the song is Temporary Home by Carrie Underwood, so Check it out! :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

After I realized what had happened, I started laughing, really hard. Shane had gotten upset, because he thought I didn't love him? Wow. Shane needs to learn to be patient sometimes; maybe if he was patient, I would have been able to tell him that I loved him too. Wow, what an idiot.

So now, basically I have to wait for him to come home again so we can talk. I am not good at having to wait for things like these. Oh well, hopefully he won't be long…

While I waited, I decided to bake a cake and some brownies, because I love brownies and Shane loves cake, so I figured, why not?

"This is my temporary home; it's not where I belong. Windows and rooms, that I'm passin' through. This is just a stop, on the way to where I'm going. I'm not afraid because I know this is my temporary Home. " I sang along, loving the song by Carrie Underwood.

Anyways, after I took the cake and brownies out of the oven I decided to ice the cake, and maybe write a little something on it. Hmm, what should I write on it…

I ended up making the cake kind of an apology from me to Shane, and it read "I'm sorry Shane" With a heart and smiley face. It was kinda lame, but I guess it'll do, and if I know Shane like I do, then he'll love it too. Now all I have to do is wait… No big deal…

Tick, tock, tick, tock…

Ahhh. I swear Shane better get here soon. Or I'm going to kill someone.

I ended up reading some more before I heard the gates outside and the roar of his car. Instead of jumping up I decided to patiently sit on the couch and wait for him to come to me. A few seconds later I heard him walk through the door and walk up the stairs, most likely headed for our bedroom. I sighed, knowing that I was going to be the one that was going to have to try.

I slowly walked up the stairs, hoping this would all turn out good. I quickly knocked on the door waiting for him to open the door since he locked it. Maybe he's taking a shower… I guess I could come back later…

The door open suddenly and it scared me so much that I swear I could have had a heart attack with how fast my heart was beating.

"What the fuck do you want?" Shane roared, maybe this was going to be harder that I first thought it was going to be…

"Well, I just thought that you know, maybe we should talk. How are you? Where have you been?" I asked quickly, walking into the room so he wouldn't slam the door in my face.

"No, I don't think we should talk. I've said everything that needs to be said, so did you. I'm perfectly fine, by the way. And where I've been, or not been for that matter is none of your fucking business. So piss off now."

Well then, I guess I'll have to try harder… Maybe I should leave him alone for today, I can try again tomorrow.

"Fine, we won't talk right now, but I'm not going anywhere, this is as much your room as it is mine so calm down." I said calmly, ha. I wasn't going to let him push me around anymore, it simply isn't fair. Who does he think he is?

"Whatever, I'm going to take shower." He muttered and walked into the bathroom.

I sighed quietly, hoping a shower would calm him down just a tad. I hate when he acts like this.

I decided to lie down on the bed and keep reading my book while I waited for him to come out of the shower. I was so engrossed in reading that I didn't even notice when he came out of the bathroom. He glanced at me for a few seconds before he walked towards the door.

"Shane… Where are you going?" I asked.

"Away from you." He responded simply and walked out. I sighed, why does he have to be such an idiot? If he just talked to me he'd realize that I love him as much, if not more, than he loves me. Guys…

Whatever if he's not going to talk to me then I might as well just sleep. I rolled over and turned the lights out before quickly falling asleep.

_**The next morning**_

The next morning the early morning sunlight woke me up. I groaned, cursing the sun for being up already. I am just not a morning person and especially not at… seven thirty in the morning. Ugh, I seriously hate the stupid sun.

I lay in bed for a few minutes before I decide that I seriously need get out of bed and fully wake up for the day. I quickly jump into the shower hoping it will wake me up enough before my coffee.

Once I'm showered and dressed I walk towards the guest bedroom to look for my idiot boyfriend, if you could call him that. I sigh when I see him lying on the bed fast asleep. I guess I could go make breakfast and then we could talk if he is even up by then.

About a half hour later I finally had eggs, bacon and even biscuits made. It's our favorite breakfast and hopefully Shane will actually hear me out if he has delicious food in front of him.

Shane slowly walked down the stairs, with quite possibly the worst bed head ever. I had to stifle my laugh, that's how bad he looked. "Hi Shane, want some food?" I asked, easing us into a conversation.

"No. And leave me alone. I don't know if your tiny fucking brain gets this or not, but I don't want to talk to you. So why don't you go away." I sighed, of course.

"Shane, come on, hear me out." I started gently, "I just want to talk, 5 minutes, that's all I need." He looked away, "Please, Shane…" I said, slightly begging.

"Fine, you have 5 minutes. Then after that I don't want to hear it."

"Fine." I took a deep breath "Shane, you have no idea what you mean to me, you're my everything, I'd d just about anything for you. And I love you so much. This is why I wish you'd just treat me like a person, not like your whore. You have no idea how much it hurts to know that you look down on me, that you don't care for me. And then you dropped that bomb on me. I was simply shocked. Had you waited, you could have heard me." I said, hoping he understood where I was coming from. He simply stared at me for a few seconds, before he turned around.

"Do I really treat you like a whore…?" He questioned quietly, looking away. "Sometimes, but I mean it's just how you treat me sometimes, don't worry about it. I shouldn't have even said anything." He slowly pulled me to him, wrapping his arms around my waist tightly.

"Baby, I love you, and I am so sorry that you feel like that, I just suck at expressing myself sometimes. I don't know what I'd do without you, you mean the world to me." I looked up at him, looking into his eyes, and seeing them swirling with so many emotions. I knew he was telling the truth.

"It's okay, I just… Sometimes I feel like crap. Like when we went to your parents place… That was horrible. I'm pretty sure I cried the whole time we were there…"

We talked all morning, after finishing our breakfast we moved to the living room and cuddled on the couch and kept talking. I learned so much about him, like how he was scared of marriage because he'd been stood up when he was 18 and fresh out of high school. He had apparently asked his girlfriend at the time to marry him and on the day they were to get married she ran away and broke his heart.

Everything from how he acted in general to how he treated me made so much sense now. Now I understood why he pushed me away so much. Why he couldn't admit his feelings to me. Everything made sense to now.

We were currently lying in our bed, wrapped up in the warm blankets. "Mitch, I love you, never forget that." I smiled; this is how I like him. "I love you too, Shane." I said, before kissing him lightly.

I just hope things will get better now, because being Heartbroken, sure does suck.

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

_So... This is basically it, just an epilogue left. This was never really going to be a story, it was supposed to be a oneshot but my friend convinced to me to make it a story. But I just can't keep dragging it out. So this is it. This chapter is very inconsistent and is kinda crappy but its taken me 11 months. And I'm just glad to finally finish it. So thanks to those who have reviewed, I truly appreciate it. And you should all thank** joannacamilley** cuz if it weren't for her constantly bugging me to finish I don't think I would have finished this. haha So thanks!_

_The epilogue will most likely be out in a few days. Its actually already written, but I want a few reviews before I post it :) haha_

_Hope y'all enjoy it!_

_Review please? I sure do appreciate them! :)_

_- Nat :)_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own CR****, blah, blah, blah. I only own Abigail of course :)**

**Fyi, I changed Crystal's name to Abigail. I didn't really like the name Crystal anymore... SO without further ado, ENJOY :P**

* * *

**Epilogue:**

**_5 Years Later; December 25_**

"Mitchieeeee, hurry up. I wanna get to my parents on time for once." He yelled from downstairs. I giggled, knowing we were always late to Christmas dinner. But hey, it is totally not always my fault, Mr. Diva is usually the one that take ages getting ready. Not me.

"I'm coming, calm down." I yelled, quickly pulling my shoes on. Once I had my shoes on, I quickly walked down the stairs. We had moved from Texas to California, to be closer to his parents and to get a fresh start somewhere where no one knew us.

It'd been hard to let go of all the pain Shane had caused. But I finally fully forgave him, and we overcame everything. Sure we still fought and all, but we understood each other more. I know he has a hard time expressing himself too, so it wasn't as big of a deal anymore. Of course it still upset me sometimes, but he was so sweet when he wanted to be that I generally forgave him for whatever idiotic thing he did, or didn't do in his case.

"Finally, gosh women take forever getting ready sometimes…" I laughed, slapping him lightly. He was such a loser.

"Yeah well it takes time to look this good," I teased, smirking, "clearly you wouldn't know anything about that."

"Oh really, so you don't find me, Shane Grey, totally sexy?" I shook my head no "Liar" He whispered, kissing me. Oh I really do love this guy; even when he's a big goof.

We finally made it to his parents 30 minutes later.

"Merry Christmas Mrs. Grey" I greeted, walking into the house. She said something along the same lines and ushered us to the living room where Mr. Grey, Abigailand several others were sitting. I greeted everyone in the same fashion and sat down.

After we had finished Christmas dinner we all gathered in the living room again, ready to open presents. I was definitely nervous about giving my present to Shane, who knew what his reaction. I'd opened a few presents before it was my turn to give Shane his.

I took a deep breath, and passed him a medium sized box. He quickly unwrapped it, acting like a child. When he realized I'd given him a doll, he looked up at me, confusion clearly on his face. "Open it." I said.

Once he opened it, a home pregnancy test and lab results fell out of the box. I noticed his brow furrow before he finally realized what it meant. "Mitchie, are you serious? How far along are you?" He asked, excitement in his voice.

"I'm about 3 months along, give or take." I shrugged casually.

His family congratulated us, Mrs. Grey was apparently excited to be a grandmother, although she said she was still too young to be one, but she was excited none the less. Abigail squealed, and jumped up and down, apparently she was pregnant too, having gotten married a year or so ago.

I was so happy, maybe Shane and I may never get married, but who cares? Marriage isn't for everyone. We were content just being with each other.

"You have no idea how happy you've made me, Mitch… I love you so much." He whispered in my ear as we sat on the couch.

"I love you too, Shane, more than you'll ever know." I whispered back, leaning up to kiss him slowly. I didn't care that his family was watching us, nothing mattered at that moment.

I was simply happy to finally get my happily ending, after all the heart ache I went through. This was what I had always been looking for. Sure things wouldn't be perfect, but then again nothing is.

**_THE END! :D_**

* * *

**So I've been trying to avoid posting this, simply cuz I think this might be it for my Camp Rock writing days. Other than maybe an occasional oneshot, this is it. I do still plan to rewrite THFAR though. But again who knows when that will happen.**

**Hope y'all enjoyed this! I actually kinda really like the epilogue :)**

**Reviews are always welcome! ;)**

**Oh and btw my mom actually told us she was pregnant the same way as mitchie does here! That's where I got the idea :)**

**Love you guys! **

**Follow me on twitter-twatter: sensationalnat**

**- Nat**


End file.
